Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workflow system, a workflow executing device, a workflow executing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a workflow executing program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a workflow system including a workflow executing device that executes a workflow, the workflow executing device, a workflow executing method performed in the workflow executing device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a workflow executing program.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technique allowing a computer to process a workflow has been known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-243203 describes a data processing apparatus including workflow storage means for storing a workflow indicating the content of a process to be performed on data, reading means for receiving data, identification information of a workflow applied to the data, and destination information of the data and reading out a workflow corresponding to the identification information from the workflow storing means, processing means for executing a process on the received data based on the workflow read by the reading means and distributing the data to a device on a network indicated by the destination information, and usability notifying means for, if an operation verification request is received together with the identification information of the workflow in the workflow storing means, allowing the reading means to read a workflow corresponding to the identification information from the workflow storing means, allowing the processing means to perform operation verification based on the read workflow, and giving a notice to indicate a result of the operation verification.
The data processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-243203, however, merely gives a notice of the result of operation verification and cannot execute a workflow in the end when the processing means fails in operation. In particular, when a workflow defines a process to be executed by, for example, a cloud server, the workflow cannot be executed unless account information for logging into the cloud server is stored in a data processing apparatus that executes the workflow. If account information is stored in a data processing apparatus shared by a plurality of people, the people sharing the data processing apparatus know the account information, leading to a security problem.